I'll be there
by Katelyn Bryan
Summary: Sam and Brooklyn like each other alot, but what will happen after Brooklyn gets into a street fight? Read and review


Sam lay back in her uncomfortable airplane seat. The engine roared loudly beside her as the seven forty-seven lifted off into the sky. She pulled her Walkman out of her pocket and pressed play, Linkin Park boomed into her sensitive ears and she dropped the CD player screaming. The pale boy in the seat next to her whipped around, eyes wide in surprise.

" Geez!" he exclaimed, breathing deeply. " Give me a heart attack, why don't you!"

" Sorry, I didn't mean to." She smiled, " It's just my stupid brother keeps on using my Walkman when I'm not paying attention." He nodded and turned back to his chicken sandwich.

Sam and Brooklyn, the boy, got along very well during the flight, when he wasn't sleeping of course. He said that he was up until three in the morning the previous night, causing him to be extremely tired. She let him sleep for a while about an hour into the flight. He was so peaceful when he was asleep, and awake for that matter.

When they landed in Shanghai it was about one o'clock a.m. and Brooklyn was practically sleeping in Sam's arms. " Brooklyn!" she lightly shook the teen. " Brooklyn! Time to get up!" Brooklyn opened one eye and then the other.

" We're there all ready?" He yawned.

" Yeah, now get up and grab your stuff." She dropped him on the ground and picked up her small suitcase. " We're the last ones here. I'm gonna put my bags in the cab so come out when you have yours."

He rubbed his head and slowly walked over to the carrousel marked NEW YORK. Sam ran outside and called over the last taxi. The cabby snatched her bags out of her hands and threw them into the trunk. A minute later Brooklyn ran through the rotating doors with his duffle bag in hand. " Finally." She shot at him. He stuck out his tongue and clicked open the cab door.

" So, where are you staying?" He asked politely, setting his bag on the floor.

" Oh, the Chung-Wang hotel." She said. " Ahem, this is my stop." The driver pulled up into the parking lot of the twelve-story building and slammed on the brakes. To Sam's surprise Brooklyn got out of the cab as well.

" Ummm, why are you getting out?" She asked suspiciously.

" Well, I'm staying here too." He said, opening the trunk and heaving out his stuff. She shrugged and quickly grabbed her suitcase.

She ran up to Brooklyn and they pushed together on the door, smiling. After they checked in they realized that they were in side-by-side rooms on the 4th floor. When the elevator reached their floor, they stepped out and sprinted to their rooms. Sam waved to Brooklyn and entered her five-room suite.

In the middle of the night the teenage girl woke up and could not get back to sleep, so she turned on the news. " This just in…" the news anchor said, looking at her paper. " A sixteen year-old boy named Brooklyn" Sam perked up at this. " Was involved in a street fight on Seventeenth Avenue along with Ray Kon, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, and Kai Hiwatari. The boys suffered severe injuries and were sent to hospital immediately."

Sam ran to the window as Dar McBoule announced the weather. Just as she thought, sirens roared and blue and red lights flashed in the darkness. She raced to the coat hanger and grabbed her jean-jacket, screaming _oh my god_ repeatedly in her head.

Brooklyn gazed around the white room in awe, it may have been beautiful, but it smelled of old eggs and baby powder. " What's…" he started, but was interrupted by a soothing feminine voice.

" Everything's okay," cooed the voice. " You were in a terrible fight but now its fine." He looked up to see where the voice was coming from and saw a gorgeous young woman dressed in white. She placed her hand on his forehead and smiled calmly. " Its all fine…" Brooklyn dozed off before she had the chance to finish.

Meanwhile Sam was franticly running toward the hospital doors. She dodged a bunch of ladies in wheelchairs and burst through the doors to the front desk. " Hi, is there a Brooklyn Kingston here?" she panted and brushed her copper hair out of her blue-green eyes.

" Yes there is," said the secretary in a high-pitched voice. " Room 13 an the top floor, have a good day." Sam spotted the nearest elevator and ran. _Please be okay, _she thought, _my life just wouldn't be right without you._ She pressed 17 on the wall of the elevator and it went up with a jerk. When it reached its destination, Sam raced to room 13 and tripped right outside the door with a crash.

Brooklyn awakened and stared over to where the loud noise came from and saw, to his surprise, the one person he'd been waiting for all night. " Oh my God," she said softly, tears running down her cheeks. " You scared me, Brooklyn. Why did you do this? I…I just don't understand." Brooklyn's expression turned serious.

He brushed his hand against her cheek and whispered, " I have my reasons, Samantha." She huddled close to him and wept. " What I don't understand is why you would think that I would do this without good intention."

Sam noticed that his breathing was getting slower and he was drenched in cold sweat. " Are you okay? I'm really worried, you're scaring me Brooklyn." Just then all movement came to a halt. A doctor cried out.

" We're loosing him." Sam stared at the doctor. " He's not breathing, I'm afraid there's nothing that we can do but let him go." A burst of anger suddenly surged through the girl. Her hands formed into fists and she punched the ground beside Brooklyn's hospital bed.

" You…you…you are the most" But she was interrupted by the most horse, quiet, lifeless voice that she had ever heard. She stopped moving immediately so that she could hear what was being said.

" It's not…not their fault, Sam." It was Brooklyn. Even though his voice was so soft, she could tell that it was him. " I may not have cough much time left to live, and I just wanted to say that I…I…I love you, I have since I saw you. I'll see you in heaven when your time comes, and we can live in peace forever. So, see you there?" He looked up at her with his deep green eyes; it clearly took all of his remaining strength.

Sam closed her eyes and leaned against him. " See you there." She held him close to her as he took in his last breath. Brooklyn died there in her arms.


End file.
